custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hook
Hook is a wise and powerful Toa, Veztakbra's brother, and the leader of his own team. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hook's past, except that he was, and still is, a great Mask Maker. He was found in the form of a hook on Voya Nui by Toa Inika Jaller, thinking it to be a weapon he actually awakened Hook's spirit, but Hook didn't do much, and stayed sleeping as a hook. When Hook's friends were in danger however, he would wake up, growing long, whip-like arms and help his friends. He would later stay in this form and fought more often instead of waiting until the last minute. He could fuse with the Toa Inika, the Voya Nui Matoran, and his other friends to create his Toa form. Later on, during a fight between Hook and Lefit against Brutaka, Lefit was severely hurt. Hook became enraged and broke free from his cursed hook form and became a Toa once again. He then beat Brutaka and helped Lefit get back home. Veztakbra Hook would later lead his team to Mahri Nui to try reclaiming the Mask of Life, only to find out that Veztakbra was trapped inside the mask. After countless battles, Veztakbra revealed himself to be Hook's brother. In his later battles, he started having fragmented memories of his past. He later remembered who he really was during a battle with Hook and stopped fighting. His last act while wearing the Mask of Life was healing the injured Amisah, transforming her into a Toa. Veztakbra then removed the mask, and was given a Ruru by his brother. Mahri Nui In between fights with his brother, Hook would lead his team in battles against the Barraki, and occasionally Nocturn as well. Hook also encountered Azon, a wandering Toa, with no memory of his past, who happily joined Hook's team. Hook was also close to Hahli once the Toa Mahri would find him again in Mahri Nui. The two of them found an injured Ga-Matoran named Amisah, who they tried to help. Hook would also earn the respect of Dekar/Hydraxon, who even gave Hook the formerly possessed Maxilos body after he gave up trying to fix it. Karda Nui When the Toa Mahri were transported to Metru Nui, Hook and the rest of his team were sent to Karda Nui. Here they met both the Makuta, and the Toa Nuva, who Hook was excited to meet. His base was once destroyed in an ambush by the Makuta. He had some of the others get everything of importance out of it. He and some of the others fought back, and won, but unfortunately, the base was destroyed. They made a new one soon afterwards. Death Hook left his team after a fight with Dude. He went to the ruins of his old base, but later decided to return home, only to be immediately ambushed and severely poisoned by Creature. Weakened, Hook eventually made it back to his base, only to find the Makuta attacking it. Hook was killed protecting his friends from their attackers and mourned heavily for months. After the Universal Reform, these events have been erased from the timeline. Bara Magna When Teridax threw the Ignika into space, he also threw Hook's team into space along with it. His words being "You won't be getting in my way again!" His meaning behind this, is unknown. They ended up crash landing on Bara Magna. Hook would mostly stay at his base in this new environment, as to help protect the smaller members of his team from this unknown planet. Instead, he would send out various members of his teams to do things, usually Azon or Jaller. Hook would however journey out with Kardas to help his friends after they didn't return from recovering the recently deceased Jaller's body. Hook was horrified by what he found, the team he had sent was literally ripped to shreds by Shaller. Hook helped them make a relatively quick recovery. When the Skrall were becoming a more serious threat, Hook, riding his Destral Cycle traveled once again with Kardas to Roxtus. The Toa of Time was almost overpowered by Tuma, until fused with Kardas and managed to defeat the Skrall leader On his way, he hit a Vorox. Hook helped the injured creature and apologized. On his way back home, he saw the same Vorox, who waved at him. The next day, while training with Jaller, Gresh, and Ackar, a lone Vorox showed up, Hook asked him if he was the same Vorox from the previous day, the Vorox the nodded his head in agreement, Hook then asked if he wanted to train with them, the Vorox the joined them, Jaller accidentally scared him with his Fire powers. Hook asked the Vorox if he had a name, but the Vorox shook his head no, Hook then asked if he liked the name Virex, and he agreed, Hook also gave him a spot on team. He later tried to help Azon save the mutated Jaller. Universal Reform After a battle against "Olmak Guy" that caused the destruction of Hook's Olmak, and damage to Hook's Vahi and Evnika's Ignika there was a sudden temporal displacement which caused the most of the Lightningverse and several other universes to come together and also caused several events to never happen such as the Makuta of Karda Nui's death and Jaller originally being a training robot, this lead to the creation of the Varuverse. After the timeline settled Hook, Hahli, and his oldest friends from Voya Nui were all that remained at the base. Hook wondered what happened, but quickly realized that the most important things to were to fix his Vahi and find Evnika. Jaller's Story Hook told Azon to get a team together to find Jaller while he and the others hid in the basement during Evnika, Malum, and Flamer's attack. Abilities and Traits Hook is a talented mask maker, making numerous masks for his team, such as Nightslasher's Tryna and Jaller's Kakama. He once invented a Mask Gun that could work with or without a mask. If a mask was inserted into it, it could shoot a beam similar, or the opposite of the Mask Power, depending on the Mask Power. He can turn into his Beast-Form when angered to a certain point. It originally overpowered him but, he eventually beat it, and banished it to another world. He can still change though, the evil spirit eventually returned, only to be beaten again. He eventually discovered that he is a Toa of Time, but only when wearing his Vahi. He, like most of his friends, can summon Lightning to his staff and then shoot it at his foes. He is kindhearted, and usually level-headed, but becomes enraged if someone tries to steal his masks. Which lead him to swallow his Vahi, while in his Beast-Form while fighting. He can fuse with his friends, and is usually the one in charge, unless he lets someone else, which probably happened twice. He grew a shark fin while he was in Mahri Nui. He was later given a dagger for his tail from Lefit. Sometimes he knows almost everything, past, present, future, while other times, he doesn't. But even when he knows everything, the one thing he doesn't know is his past. He also learns things from the hundreds of books he has, most of which are on Masks. Mask And Tools Hook wears a blue Miru Nuva, whenever he fuses with anyone he wears a green Akaku Nuva. In the Varuverse, he is the only person capable of wearing a Kanohi Nuva who isn't a Toa Nuva. He occasionally wears a Gold Vahi, which allows him to use his Time powers. When he was in his sealed form, Hook used a gear whip, and a stamper, which was later equipped with a laser. When Hook broke free of his cursed, his gear whip turned back into his Branding Staff, which he would latter attach two large scythes to. He would later replace his stamper with a bow and arrow, which would in turn be replaced with a laser-gun. Hook also has a chain and a Rhotuka Launcher. His Rhotuka have no powers, and are merely used as fast-flying projectiles that can cut his opponents with their speed. Hook also owns the Destral Cycle, which was found by Phan and Klakk just before the energy storm started on Karda Nui. Forms Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Who is Garjor?'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''A Devastating Battle'' *''Enter Evnika'' *''Piraka's Terror'' - Mentioned Only. *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Behind the Mask'' *''The Haunting'' Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' Trivia *He can usually beat most people easily, except Karzahni, Spiriah, Icarax, Praz's team, and Tuma. *Because of the way his set built, he can't ride the Destral Cycle normaly, instead his legs and tail have to be removed first, in-story he rides it without having to do this. *The set is mainly held up by his staff. See Also *Hook/Gallery Category:Toa Category:User:Recgameboy